1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to limited slip differentials suited for use in automotive drivelines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a limited slip differential is known in the art that includes friction clutches which are urged to its engagement condition by the difference in torque on the differential gears and spring preload.
Another type also knwon in the art includes friction clutches which are operated by a hydraulic system, as is disclosed in the Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 53-45832.
A disadvantage of the former type is that the spring preload applied to the clutches is constant and cannot be set large enough to improve the directional stability of the associated vehicle at high speed since a large spring preload will inevitably disable the differential from effecting a desired differential action upon turning.
A disadvantage of the latter type is that since its engagement and disengagement depends upon hydraulic fluid pressure supplied thereto from the hydraulic system, mulfunction of the hydraulic system will inevitably disable the differential from effecting a slip limiting action. Furthermore, such a hydraulic system will be complicated when the differential is needed to effect various slip limiting actions depending upon various running conditions of the associated vehicle.